


Good Soldiers Feel Nothing

by tiltheendoftheline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Howling Commandos, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Captain America: The First Avenger, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, No Sex, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Sleepy Boys, Top Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltheendoftheline/pseuds/tiltheendoftheline
Summary: Prompt: "Steve's body temperature runs higher than normal after the serum. Bucky's body temperature runs lower than normal after his version of the serum. Steve burns like a furnace when the Howling Commandos spend the night out in the cold, snowy terrain during a mission. Bucky likes to curl up and sleep pressed against Steve's side. The other Howling Commandos snicker quietly whenever Steve and Bucky wake up tangled together. The winter soldier always feels like he's missing something the nights he spends out in the cold while on a mission. He shivers and curls on himself when he sleeps. The soldier quickly learns that mentioning the feeling to his handlers only brings him pain."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 46





	Good Soldiers Feel Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on my story! I just love the idea of the winter soldier being on a mission and looking down an alley way or trying to sleep with the feeling of missing something. So, I saw this prompt and decided to use it! Enjoy!
> 
> Oh also I have no clue who tf ordered Bucky to kill the Starks, so whoever that is, that's "the hydra agent". but i kind of feel like it fits bc they keep wiping his memory? Idk. Enjoy lmao 
> 
> oh also tw: abuse
> 
> Wattpad: -tiltheendoftheline-

Kreischberg, Austria. 1945

Steve leads the team of soldiers through the cold, wintery forest. The Howling Commandos had been walking all day, never really stopping to rest. The sun finally sets and night falls as the moon and stars appear, dimly lighting up the forest. The group continues on, everyone feeling the effects of the day weigh down on them. At long last, they set in for the night, each leaning up against each other or a nearby tree. Naturally, Steve and Bucky cling to each other, supporting each other as they lean together. Bucky rests his head limply on Steve’s shoulder, sighing lazily as he did so. Steve, almost out of habit, wraps his arm around the brunette, pulling him in closer. Bucky’s forehead touches Steve’s neck and he notices how warm Steve is. 

“You’re warm,” Bucky mumbles, adjusting his figure. 

“You’re cold,” Steve answers. He means it, too. 

“Whatever, punk.” Bucky says. “Are you sick?”

“Bucky, I’m serious.” Steve’s voice is laced with worry; it’s noticeable. “Your skin feels cold.” Bucky shrugs.

“Could be the serum they gave us,” he says. “Different versions, different effects,” It’s logical, Steve thinks to himself. Steve feels Bucky’s shiver on his own body. Bucky re-adjusts himself again, this time he sits right against Steve’s side, his head just under the blonde’s arm. He grabs Steve’s hand and laces it with his own, enjoying the little warmth he can get from Steve. Steve pulls Bucky closer than they were before as Bucky closes his weary eyes. Bucky falls asleep with a sigh, knowing that as long as he’s with Steve, he’ll be safe.

December 16, 1991

His mission is finished. All he has to do is walk. Walk through the forest. Walk through the snow. Home can’t be that far away, can it? 

The soldier, worn from the events that had been lined up for him, lies on the snowy forest floor. He stares at the starry night sky and can’t help the feeling that he’s missing something. Though it doesn’t feel like an object he’s missing. It feels like a person. Someone who he knows oh so well. He tries to brush it off but it sticks. It’s something he hasn’t felt before. Though it’s an odd and new thing, he enjoys it. It makes him happy and he feels like it’s a part of him. It brings him thoughts, and they’re not bad ones. He involuntarily closes his eyes, the warm feelings putting him at ease.

“Mission report, soldat.” the hydra agent says. The soldier stares blankly at the wall. “Soldat!”

“I’m missing someone,” he starts, making eye contact with the agent. “It’s a weird feeling, but I know I’m missing someone.” Before he could even register what came out of his own mouth, the agent’s palm slaps his cheek and leaves behind a stinging pain.

“Good soldiers feel nothing.” he says sternly. “Good soldiers feel nothing.” he repeats. The soldier nods, tears filling his eyes for he knows what’s to come. 

“Who is it?” he asks, keeping his composure. “Who am I missing?” Then another slap.

“You’re nothing but a weapon. Weapons don’t feel,” The soldier nods. “Wipe him. Then, put him on ice.” 

“No,” the soldier protests. He gets pulled back and pinned to the chair he’d spent so much time in. “No!” But, no matter what he says, he knows it won’t work. Sparks flew, and he screamed in pain. But there was no way he could stop it.


End file.
